


Focus on Decorating

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2017, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: For the prompt "fireplace"





	Focus on Decorating

            Taking a step back, Tony surveyed his work.  With the critical eye of the engineer he is he took apart the pieces in front of him and tried to rearrange them in a better, more efficient way.  It was impossible, of course, Tony had already surprised even himself with his mastery in this project.  It was perfect.  So perfect.

            “Are you done yet?”  A voice asked from behind him.  Usually those dulcet tones were more amusement than annoyance.  Well that’s not quite correct, Tony though, but the “I’m still humoring you, Tony” was no longer being implied.

            “I thought you liked to watch me work.”  Tony turned and raised his eyebrow.  His bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.  Steve gave him a droll look.

            “I love watching you work, Tony,” a small smile graced Steve’s lips as he levered himself away from the wall he was leaning on, “The way you focus as you work through a problem, the way your eyes light up, almost changing color when you finally figure something out, and, most importantly, the way your whole body radiates from the energy as you jump full into something you love.”

            Tony blinked up at Steve who had slowly gotten very close to him.  They weren’t touching but Tony could certainly speak to the whole energy radiating off your body science at this moment.  He felt heat rise to his face it what was not a blush of pleasure from Steve’s words and the tightening around his chest and heart defiantly meant he needed to check his arc reactor.

            “Then what’s the problem, Cap?”  Tony finally said after having to swallowing, finding his throat dry.  Steve’s blue eyes darkened and followed the movement of Tony’s Adam’s apple.

            Steve’s answer was to lean forward, bending just so that his lips came dangerously close to Tony’s cheek.  Even though there was no physical contact Tony felt Steve all the way to his toes.  When Steve’s lips touched Tony’s earlobe Tony almost moaned.  “Watching you rearrange the 5 items on our fireplace mantle for an hour is not something I love.”

            “It’s endearing, though, right?” Steve barked out a laugh in response and stood back up.  Tony was quite proud of the saucy wink he sent Steve’s way.

            “The fireplace, Tony?  The fireplace?  The only part of a fireplace that should be given such attention to detail is what’s in front of it.”  Steve put on his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look and Tony turned his head with a frown.  What was wrong with the furniture?

            The next second Tony found himself on the carpet with 200+ weight of super soldier hovering over him.  Not only had he not sensed Steve’s movements but he barely felt the ground when he hit.  It was an odd coupling of Neanderthal “throw you to the ground” and gentlemanly “but you’ll land comfortably.”

            “I hate it when you do that.”  Tony groused ignoring the proud look on Steve’s face.

            “I know.”  Before Tony could make another remark Steve dropped down and gave him a smacking kiss.  “Hmmm, now let’s see if I can rearrange a few things in front of the fireplace to my liking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
